Confesiones de media noche
by Edymar Guillen
Summary: Solo pensaba el ella, en su reina de las nieves. Empezó teniendo solo sueños, pero poco a poco eso fue cambiando y transformándose en algo más ¿Arrepentimento? No lo sabia y no se imaginaba que pudiera llegar a volverse algo incluso mas fuerte que su odio por ella. Helsa
1. Capítulo 1

**Si ya sé debería subir capitulo en mi otra historia, pero no me pude resistir.**

 **Y ya saben Frozen no me pertenece y bla bla bla.**

* * *

Moví entre mis dedos la pluma jugando con ella, sin saber que escribir, esto estaba mal, si no me concentraba no terminaría el manuscrito que debía de entregar para dentro de tres días. Suspire por enésima vez visiblemente frustrado.

No había tenido ningún sueño que lograra inspirarme lo suficiente para comenzar con mi trabajo. Ya había contado todas las historias importantes para mí, menos una.

Nunca me atreví si quiera a mencionar lo que había pasado hace aproximadamente diez años, quizás si no especifico que es basada en hechos reales nadie se dará cuenta.

Tomé decidido la pluma dispuesto a escribir mi mas vivida experiencia...

Encerrado desde hace casi un año. Muchos dirían que no hablar con nadie seria insoportable. En realidad no lo es del todo, me acostumbré a ello; a ser ignorado.

Solo recibía visitas casuales de mi padre a mi antigua celda, la mayoría eran para regañarme o decirme que pidiera una disculpa a la persona que sin saberlo se había convertido en la dueña de mis pensamientos: La reina Elsa.

Realmente no sabia cuando ni porque, pero de manera inconsciente llegaba hasta soñar con ella . Primero pensé que este sentimiento era culpabilidad por mis acciones en el pasado aunque sabia que eso era imposible, un "lo siento" jamas escapara de mis labios estando cuerdo. Así que opté por llamarlo pena, pena por esa chiquilla que no hizo más que darme problemas desde el primer instante en el que la conocí o tal vez pena por mi mismo por no haber conseguido mis objetivos por ser tan imprudente con la ilusa princesa.

A veces me preguntaba por que lo había hecho. Por que no había seguido con la farsa hasta el final, si tan solo la hubiera besado no habría acabado con su confianza en mí.

Siempre pensé que era porque no lo sentía, porque en realidad no la quería. Nunca la quise de verdad y no me arrepiento por ello.

Anna no fue mi primer objetivo si no Elsa y quizás por eso pensaba en ella.

No sé porque mi padre me liberó al cumplir el año dándome la excusa de que era por buen comportamiento y que además era su hijo.

— Su hijo — dije al ya estar en mi habitación, completamente solo ( como siempre). Solté una sonora carcajada al recordar sus palabras. Hasta este momento era su hijo, ahora era que me notaba, justo después de hacer algo indebido. No que uno tiene que hacer para llamar la atención.

Mis pesadillas fueron empeorando. Ahora las tenia todos los días y no lograba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.¿ A esto es a lo que se le llama obsesión ?

Pero aunque fuera así esto era una hermosa obsesión de la cual no quería liberarme porque cuando ella no estaba en mi mente me sentía vacío.

Los días fueron pasando y lo único que quería era verla.

Casi a diario mi padre me preguntaba si me sentía culpable y quería disculparme. Ahí entendí que no era su intención liberarme y que esto era solo una forma de manipularme. No quería ceder ante él, pero necesitaba observarla, ver sus hermosos ojos del color del zafiro. Así que terminé aceptando para tratar de soltarme de estos pensamientos. Tal vez si la veo todo se aclarara en mi cabeza.

Tranquila. Pronto te verde mi reina de las nieves.

* * *

 **Que dicen? Se ve bien?**

 **Ah y dejenme decirles que esto no es un amor enfermizo, aunque le quede muy bien a Hans esa faceta de niño malo malo.**

 **Bueno aquí me despido bye**


	2. capitulo 2

**¿Que creen? sigo viva.**

 **Si ya sé, no tengo perdón de kamisama, pero ¡tengo motivos! y los explicare mas adelante.**

 **Y ya saben. Frozen no me pertenece y bla bla bla.**

* * *

Estábamos a punto de llegar a Arendelle. El calor del verano me lo decía. Suspire. Pronto vería a mi reina.

Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios. Sin darme cuenta ya la había proclamado como mía sin su consentimiento."Iluso" era la palabra que me describía en este momento, por siquiera pensar en que ella me aceptaría tan fácilmente.¿Como es que llegue a darme pena a mi mismo?.

Esto no era amor, dicen que ese sentimiento es demasiado poderoso como para decírselo a cualquier persona y, aunque esa suposición la hicieran doncellas solteronas, no podía evitar creer en ella. ¿Hasta este punto he llegado?

No quería dormir, pues soñaría otra vez con ella, incluso he empezado a temerle a mis propios sueños. De verdad doy lastima.

Me sorprende que ella haya aceptado verme tan a la ligera, aunque conociendo a mi padre seguro le rogó que me dejara disculparme.

Solo debía de decir "lo siento" y todo acabara, estos sueños terminaran, mis pensamientos ya no estarán con ella y estos sentimientos se alejaran de mi mente.

-Príncipe Hans, hemos llegado- Dijo el capitán fuera de mi habitación en el después de lo que hice mi padre no me había quitado el titulo de príncipe. Seguro para hacer mas convincente el engaño y eso me disgustaba, odiaba que me usaran como un mero objeto de comercio, porque eso era. Mi padre no quería que las relaciones comerciales con Arendelle terminaran por culpa de su inepto hijo menor, así que una disculpa era lo mas adecuado en su situación.

He caído bajo. Acepte verla solo por un capricho mio. ¿Que me has hecho Elsa?

-Ya voy-avise para no preocupar a Jeremías, el capitán, y uno de los pocos amigos que tenia en casa. Me levante de la cama en la que estaba, dispuesto a enfrentar a mi mayor temor y, a la ve mi mejor sueño: La reina de las nieves.

Las personas me miran de manera extraña,incluso en el castillo, esto ya me lo esperaba, esto es normal después de tratar de matar a su preciada reina, ¡¿Pero enserio me tienen que hasta señalar como si fuera un bicho raro?!.

No es que me molestara, sino que esas mismas personas que me desprecian ahora antes me adoraban y apoyaban como si fuera su legitimo rey ¡Ja! ¿Y se supone que yo soy el farsante?

Voy tranquilo por los pasillos hasta la sala del trono, acompañado de dos guardias a cada lado. Era obvio que vigilarían hasta el mas mínimo de de mis movimientos, Elsa no es tan tonta como para dejarme solo estando en Arendelle, cuando según ella podría tratar de hacerle algo malo a su querida hermanita.

Entramos a la ansiada sala y ahí estaba ella.

Su cabello recogido en una trenza con un vestido hecho de hielo como la ultima vez que la vi. He de admitir que se ve igual a como la recordaba, pero hay algo diferente esta vez. Sus ojos brillan con una singularidad extrema, hasta parece felicidad, y ese pequeño detalle la hace ver mas bella y hasta un poco más...

Deseable.

-Su majestad- dijo uno de los hombres que me acompañaban haciendo una reverencia-aquí esta el...- dudo en si decirme príncipe o traidor- joven Hans Westerguard.-

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa al guardia que le hablo y se acerco a mí con aura de majestuosidad. Los hombres se separaron de mí dándole paso a su reina.

-Adelante Príncipe Hans- dijo fríamente al ya estar lo suficiente cerca. Era como una orden, ella también quería que esto acabara rápido.

-No puedo- me excuse a lo que ella me miro confundida- No con tanta gente aquí-

-¿Como sé que no intentaras nada?- expreso con duda tratando de no sonar insegura.

-Te doy mi palabra de que no intentare nada para dañarte- era la única forma de convencerla. Alzo una ceja no creyéndome del todo, suspire resignado- Te lo prometo- Aunque no creo que mi palabra valga de algo.

-Dejen nos solos, por favor- pidió para sorpresa mía. Aunque lo trate de disimular ella no puede odiar nadie y eso me gustaba.

Los guardias al principio no querían dejarla sola conmigo, pero al ver su mirada decidida supieron que estaría bien.

Ella no dudaría en atacarme si intento algo extraño.

Al ya estar solos prosiguió.

-Dilo rápido- de verdad que es impaciente. "Lo siento" debería de decir yo, pero, aunque sabría que todo esto acabaría, no podía (ni quería) decirlo.

\- No lo diré- ahora la sorprendida era ella. ¿Que me pasa? ¡Dilo de una vez!- No, porque no lo lamento- empezó a fruncir el ceño ¿A caso era buen momento para ponerme sincero?- Al menos no lo de la princesa- sé que ya todos conocen mi verdadero yo, pero eso no era motivo para echar mi salvación por la borda.

-Suficiente, me voy- anuncio mientras trataba de huir de mí, tome su mano en intento desesperado por retenerla ¿Que estoy haciendo?

-Espere- pedí, no, suplique- tengo algo que decirle- agache mi cabeza, en estos momentos agradezco no tener las esposas puestas.

-Entonces halo-

-Yo...- empecé, pero no podía decir nada más- Yo...- debía de prepararme mentalmente.

-Príncipe Hans, no tengo todo el día así que suelte me si no va a...-

-La amo-

* * *

 **La razón de mi retraso es que no tenia como subir el capitulo, bueno si tenia, pero es complicado y dudo que a alguien le interese lo que ocurre en mi vida, así que tomen este capitulo como una manera de pedir perdón.**

 **Bueno nos vemos pronto, espero (aunque no sé si va a ser así, pero ¡me esforzare!).**

 **Ya saben portense bien y Sayonara.**


End file.
